2013: The New Year for Change
by SonicSeedrian124
Summary: Kiku has wanted to kiss Yao for a long time, but when some old bad memories cram his head, it starts getting a little difficult. It's the new year, the perfect time. NiChu, UsUk, GerIta, ItaChu, Spamano, Franada. Slight Lemon, make-out scene.


Tonight was the night. Japan had been planning to kiss China for several years. Tonight was New Year's Eve, 2012 going onto 2013. Before leaving the house, he put on his best attire, brushed his teeth twice, combed his hair about 30 times, and grabbed a small bottle of tic tacs. He wanted this night to be perfect, but he didn't want to over-do it. Even though all the countries have different time zones, every year they would all get together at one of the countries home so they could countdown together and celebrate. Tonight was America's house. This year was supposed to be France's house, but America pleaded and begged so much that France had no other choice. He could wait another year. Japan got there at about 8:30 P.M ; admiring how fancy it was for a person like America. Before Japan could knock on the door, America opened it and gave Japan a huge hug. Japan squirmed around and tried to pull away, but America was a lot stronger than he was.

"YO JAPAN! GLAD TO SEE YOU!" America shouted through the entire house. Countries turned to the door. Japan flushed in embarrassment. "Um, glad to see you too America-San" he whispered as he bowed still red. America tried to pull him into another hug put Japan stepped back.

"Where is China-san?" he whispered.

"China? He's in the kitchen cooking," America mumbled knowing he embarrassed Japan the first time.

"Hai. Thank you" he said bowing again. He ran past America and into the kitchen. When he got there, he saw China and Italy cooking together. They were both smiling, talking, cooking, and teaching each other words in their native languages. China and Italy were best friends in the kitchen since they were really good cooks. And they were both super friendly. They didn't notice Japan standing in the doorway until Japan sneezed. They both turned around and smiled.

"Ah! Hello Kiku aru!" China said using his human name. He walked over and gave Japan a quick hug. Japan didn't like hugs, but when it was with China, he melted underneath him.

"Ve!~ I want'a hug too!" he whined. China smiled and opened his arm for Italy to join. He ran over and gave a tight squeeze. Japan rolled his eyes. They all pulled away smiling.

"China, why don't you'a take a break since I got here a little ago and you've been cooking for 6 hours?"

"Oh no, it's fine aru. I'm happy to work in the kitchen!"

"Please? For Japan since he just got here?" China looked at Japan and smiled. Honestly, even though he loved cooking, he would rather spend time with Japan than cook.

"Okay, aru. For Japan!"

"Ve~ Now have'a fun!" Italy said as he gave China a kiss on the cheek. China blushed. Japan gave a glare to Italy. Even though that's how people thank other people in Italy, it still got Japan's blood boiling. Italy stepped away and started cooking again.

"How have you been, aru?" China said skipping to catch up with Japan.

"Fine" Japan said blushing. China got a small glass of Chinese wine for him and a small glass of sake for Japan.

"Arigato" Japan bowed. China smiled and sat down next to him. Japan stared down at the floor.

"Japan? Is something wrong, aru?" China said as he placed his hand on Japan's. Japan felt his cheeks get warmer.

"N-nothing China-san"

"Japan," China started off as he put his glass down.

"I've told you many times that it's okay to call me China or even my human name, Yao." Japan looked at him. China's eyes were beaming at him with happiness and passion. Japan felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Back in the kitchen Italy and Germany were watching Japan and China talk.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, aru?"

"No. I've just been thinking about the economic problems that's going on in my country right now."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me earlier, aru? You could always come back to live with me for a while! Your room's still there!"

Japan looked up and met China's golden, amber eyes with his chocolate brown ones. They both blushed as they admired them.

"N-no. I'm okay China-Sa…China."

"It's okay, aru! I insist! You haven't been at my house in such a long time, aru!" Japan stared.

"…Okay Yao. If it makes you happy." China smirked when he heard Japan call him by his human name.

"Good, aru!" China stood up. "Sorry if I got you a little frustrated. I just miss you so much sometimes." Japan looked up.

"So? When do you want to move back in?" China said as he grabbed Japan's hands. Japan blushed.

"Er… I guess I can move in tomorrow…" China liked the sound of that. He jumped.

"Yay!~ I'm so happy, aru!" Japan loved to see China happy.

"Are you sure I'm not getting you upset, aru?"

"Of course not, Yao." China let out a sigh of relief as he turned away.

"Good, aru. Because, ever since you left, I've been feeling really lonely. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I'm so sorry for all that. I miss you" Japan's eyes saddened.

"But…" China started off. He turned around eyes closed and had a nice smile.

"I'm glad to see you now!" China saw the sad look on Japan's face.

"Aiya! I'm so sorry for bringing it up, aru!" His Chinese had returned. China put a hand on Japan's cheek making smooth strokes with his thumb. Japan put his hand on China's and looked up.

"No, it's okay, Yao. I never hated you." China smiled and it was dissolved into a smirk.

"Ah! China! Can you'a help me! I accidently burnt some fish!" China sighed.

"Do you mind if I leave to accompany Italy, aru?"

"No. Go right on ahead." China gave Japan a kiss on the forehead before running off to help Italy. Japan blushed as he fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"JAPAN! WAKE UP, ARU!" Japan eyes shot open as he felt water splash on his face. When his eyes began to un-blur, he saw China standing above him. He looked around and saw all the other countries standing around the couch with looks of worry on his face. He was bathed in sweat and breathing very heavy. China was holding a bucket that was filled with water that was now all over Japan's face. He got up and looked at China.

"Are you okay, aru?"

"Y-yeah" he said as he put one hand on his forehead. China patted his back. When all of the other countries saw that he was okay, they went back to their party. Japan's dream was actually a nightmare. He dreamt of the war between himself and China. He remembers the look of terror on Yao's face. He remembers all the dead Chinese and Japanese bodies, and he remembers the marking he left on Yao.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 20 minutes, aru. You were screaming and crying in your sleep over and over again. The whole house heard you, aru. When I saw, I got water and ran to you. You wouldn't wake up when we shook or yelled for you to wake up." Japan noticed how China's eyes were filled with worry.

"What were you dreaming about, aru?" Japan stared at the scar on China's back. When China's saw where Japan was staring at, he instantly knew.

"Japan, I'm still so sorry I brought it up. I know tonight's supposed to be a fun night, and I shouldn't have said anything like that. I'm so sorry, aru." Japan saw China began to sob. He pulled China's head up and their eyes met again. Japan gave China a kiss on the cheek revealing a blush from China.

"Don't cry, Yao. It's okay." Japan wiped away his tears. China smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Japan's soft skin. China let out a soft moan and then blushed and covered his mouth. Japan smirked.

"I-I think we need fresh air, aru!" China said as he got up and walked outside quickly looking really red. Japan followed. Japan sat closer on the bench to China as they watched the moon together. Japan smiled and scooted closer to China. He smiled and held onto Japan's hand. Japan blushed. Japan loved the gaze of the moon. He loved how it illuminated the night sky. Tonight was a full moon for a perfect night.

"Remember when we would come out every night when the others were asleep and watch the moon every night, aru?"

"Hai"

"Those nights were the best nights of my life. To spend time with my Kiku always made me happy." Japan looked over and saw the moons light reflect on China's body and face. He was looking up happily and his mind re-played the memories. Japan saw how gorgeous China was under the moonlight. It really reflected China's golden eyes. While they were looking up at the moon, Japan heard a little tune. He turned over and heard China humming the song he would sing to all of them when they went to bed. As they were about to sleep, China would always sit at the corner of their beds, rub his hand on their backs and sing the little Chinese tune. China had a beautiful voice. He was never flat, he was never sharp, he would always sing at the right pitch, the right pace, and it all sounded beautiful. Japan got closer and hugged China; holding him into his arms. China's eyes widened but then he rested his head on Japan's shoulder and they swayed back and forth with China still humming the tune. Their eyes were closed in bliss. A few minutes later they both pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"Aishiteru" Japan said in a deep voice. China's eyes beamed with happiness.

"Kiku…" before anything else could happen, they heard a voice.

"Are you silly lovebird wankers going to stand there all night? Come inside! There's one minute to midnight!" England ran off. They both blushed when they heard, "lovebird" but ran inside anyways. China ran over and grabbed his glass on wine. As Japan went to get his sake, he got a good glimpse of China's body. China was wearing a black suit with a green tie. The shirt was unbuttoned revealing his undershirt. His ponytail was tied perfectly in a rubber band and his eyes were filled with excitement. Japan thought China looked so cute! And he even admitted it in his mind that he also did look very hot. Japan blushed. He ran over behind China as the clock was striking down. He quickly drank all of it down as he waited for the right moment. He started shaking worse every time the clock went down another number.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. They all kissed their loved ones. England kissed America, Spain kissed Romano, Italy gave Germany a peck on the cheek while Germany blushed, and France kissed Canada. China smiled at all the lovers around.

"Y-Yao?" China heard a voice and turned around. He smiled but before he could say anything, Japan grabbed his waist and kissed him firmly on the lips. China eyes widened in surprise, but soon his eyes closed as he put his hands on Japan's shoulders and responded. After a little while, they pulled away to catch their breath. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Kiku…" Yao was cut off by Japan lips against his own. China moaned when he felt a tongue dance in his mouth. Soon, China's tongue met Japan's and they danced on each other. China held onto Japan shoulders tighter as he felt one of Japan's hands travel down his back. China moaned Japan's name over and over again as the hand kept going down. Japan panted a little as his felt his shoulders tighten. Some of the countries stopped kissing their loved ones and looked at Japan and China. Some continued kissing. They pulled away away with a string of saliva connecting their lips, both breathing very heavily.

"Wǒ ài nǐ" China whispered as he pulled out his hair tie and flipped his hair. China looked at him with lust in his eyes. Japan smirked and picked China up bridal style. Japan gave China a quick kiss on the lips before running upstairs into the bedroom. Some of the countries saw the whole thing, and they all smiled when they heard the door shut. China still has the scar on his back, and starting on January 1st, 2013 and so on, it won't bother them at all.


End file.
